


Confined

by TheAzureFox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gou is a prince and Koharu is his knight, Multi, and sad to say it's gonna be in au format, but for now this is just practice, everything else is lowkey inferred until the end, i'mma be the first to write about the anime kids, so it's not an actual thing quite yet, yes this does take place in a certain universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: Koharu, frankly, is done with her best friend's shit.And so is everyone else in her friend group, apparently.(AU Gameverse + Animeverse combined).
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Gou/Koharu, Marnie/Hop/Victor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Confined

The headquarters of the Hexagon Conglomeration is awfully rowdy.

Of course, how can it _not_ be rowdy when seven teenagers are cooped up in the confines of a room cramped to the core? Not to mention the fact that those seven teenagers are pretty much willing to snap each other's throats if they get the chance.

Koharu reads from the book settled on her lap, turning it page by page as she ignores the dramatics of her companions. Her headphones are popped in for the "ultimate" (and she uses the word _ultimate_ lightly) sound cancellation, eyes down on her cheesy romance novel as she reads it word for word. 

"I'm saying we should cut the head from the monster's body!" Says the boy situated at Koharu's feet, a black-haired boy wearing an oversized gray hoodie and leaning between her legs. "We should kill Leon where he stands!"

"And I'm saying that's the _worst idea in history_," a girl wearing the most gothic outfit Koharu has ever seen snaps at him, "you go for the head and the masses swarm you."

"So what? Then we just cut down the masses."

Koharu flips a page. Sighs. Decides not to comment.

"Also a terrible idea," says a second boy, one whose hairstyle looks like the failed imitation of a Wooloo. "Leon's fans outnumber us. If they come for us all, we're dead."

"Never estimate the members of a cult," the girl at Wooloo Hair's side says, idly flicking through her Rotom Phone. "Remember the time you got ambushed at the Watchtower River?"

The boy leaning on Koharu's legs crosses his arms. "They took me by surprise, that was all."

"Oh really, Gou?" Speaks a boy wearing a gray cap and a red shirt with his head on goth girl's lap. "And the fact that you were outnumbered, outflanked, and outsped by all their Pokemon doesn't mean shit?"

Gou frowns. "If not for _your_ interference, I would've fared just fine!"

"Bullshit."

Gou cranes his head to look up at Koharu. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

The boy slinks up her legs, pressing his hands on the tips of her knees and obscuring parts of her book.

"No, I don't think I did."

Koharu sighs, releasing her gaze from her book to look at that of her childhood friend, her charge, and her prince. "I'm calling bullshit," she says. "You were surrounded by a whole hive of plebs and tamers, each of whom had control over Pokemon more powerful than yours or mine. If not for the help of Marnie, Gloria, Victor and Bede, we'd be dead."

"And me," a boy with dark skin says, kicking his legs back and forth from his place on the sofa. "I'm the one who convinced Leon to let you loose."

"Oh yes," Koharu says dryly, "we can't forget you, Leon's little brother."

The boy gives her a glorious smile, one full of stars and sparkles, but Koharu only narrows her eyes at him. A menacing glimmer glistens in the boy's eyes, one that sends her shivering despite herself.

Gou whines at her sudden distraction, picking up Koharu's book from her lap and closing it shut. She eyes him, frowning, and the boy merely waves her book in her face. She pinches the bridge of her nose, not willing to take the bait.

Unfortunately, he gets too close to her face, pressing his nose to hers. She stares at him, unwilling to be cowed by his childish antics, when he makes the most cowardly move possible. He kisses her, his lips straight on hers, and she finds herself rolling her eyes as he presses her against the back of the sofa she sits upon.

A chorus of _"ew"_ follows from their watching audience as Gou's kisses turn passionate, sucking the air from Koharu's lips. 

"Arceus, I didn't come here to watch you two make out," Bede says. He gets up from his spot on the sofa. "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not," Gloria grabs the boy's sleeve and tugs him down to sit back beside her. "We're on probation, remember?"

Koharu breaks away from Gou, shaking her head at the boy as she sets him to lie across her lap.

Across from them, Bede scoffs. "Yeah, well, I'm Rose's son. He can't keep me locked up here forever."

Bede makes an attempt to get up again and Gloria forcibly pulls him to his side. The boy flushes pink, fidgeting. The girl looks rather pleased with herself at his discomfort, pressing him closer to her. His pink face turns to red as he sinks his head into his hands, looking about ready to give himself a death sentence as Gloria gives him a smug smirk. 

"Aww," Hop coos from the side of Marnie, his head on the gothic girl's shoulder. "I think we found another pair of lovebirds to gawk at."

"_Shut_. _Up_. _Hop_."

"Besides," Gloria says, "Aren't you three over there just as lovey-dovey as the rest of us?"

Victor, Marnie, and Hop exchange a look. The three of them are sitting side by side on the same couch, all holding hands. They smile the smile of triplets, each looking perfectly content with themselves as they hum in agreement.

Koharu plucks her book from Go's hands and lays it on his stomach. He peers at her, curious, but does little to disrupt her. She nods her appreciation at him, flipping back to the page she was last on. 

"How long are we going to be stuck in here, anyways?" Hop throws his hands behind his head. "It's been like, what, a week since Rose has cooped us in here?"

"It's for our protection," Marnie says, "because _someone_ in this room_ right now_ fucked up."

Gou groans. "Stop pinning the blame on me. It's not my fault."

Koharu glances at him. "Oh, it totally is."

"Thanks Koharu. Really have my back there."

"You're welcome, my prince."

"_Koharu._"

She pats his head, running her fingers through his hair. He nestles into her touch, giving a sound akin to a purr. She raises her eyebrows at him, opening her mouth to comment on his weirdness, then decides better.

So, she returns to reading her book, flipping it page by page. The banter of her companions continues, as it always does, and she continues reading. 

Gou curls around her, nestling into her lap, and she shakes her head at such childish behavior. Still, she runs her fingers across his cheeks, his lips, through his bangs and through his hair, admiring the way his eyes flutter shut as the boy finds himself lulled into sleep. 

She smiles, content with watching him in the moment. Finding herself unable to keep reading her novel she closes her book, smiling, and then continues on the conversation in his stead. A lot of bickering is to be had but, for seven people cooped up together in one room together, that is nothing but expected.

* * *

"Rose."

"Yes, Oleana?"

"Just how many puppies do you plan on adopting?"

"Puppies?"

"I'm sorry. I misspoke. The brats."

"Brats?"

"Those children."

"Oh. Well. I'm thinking seven kids is enough."

"Oh really now? Do we really need to adopt _seven of them? _One kid is already a handful. But _seven?_"

"We can do this, Oleana."

"No, _you_ can do this. I'm out."

"Oleana? Oleana? Wait, Oleana! Come on, I can't raise seven children without you!"

"Nope. No way. Not doing this."

"Oleana, please? I need you."

"Only if you increase my salary. After all, I'm not dealing with a Titan, a Fulmen, a pleb, a Sylvan, two Clairvoyants and a fucking _Reaper_ of all things without a pay raise."

"...Fine, consider it done."

"Even if I ask for a 75% raise?"

"Ugh. _Fine_. You drive a hard bargain."

"Naturally. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go run the company that _you_ own because _you_ can't do _your_ _job._"

"That hurts, Oleana."

"Good."

She walks off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just practice for my Tamerverse AU that I'm going to be writing. It touches on some ideas I want to work with on the actual story (such as Gou being a prince and Koharu being his knight) but for most of this piece it's just me messing around with ideas and figuring out how I want the group dynamics to work.
> 
> The timeline on this entire thing is also very wacky because hypothetically it would be halfway through the plot that I Have Very Much Not Started Working On Yet but everyone's already lowkey in love with each other which is waaaay too fast for me. I prefer my romance to be slowburn over fast-paced after all lol.


End file.
